


Live For Me

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Someone cares, You aren't alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: We're all in the same game, just different levels. Dealing with the same hell, just different devils.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING Suicidal thoughts*
> 
> This was requested and it's always been a sensitive subject. So many people walk along others with thoughts in their minds that they don't want to voice but I'm telling all of you that think that way, you are not alone! Someone cares <3 reach out! I know it can be hard and it sounds cliche but the rain doesn't last forever <3 even if it's just one person some one cares! <3

                I held my head in my hands as I curled up in the blackness of the bathroom. Only the light of the moon shining through the small window. _It hurts. I just want it to go away. I want to be free._ I began to rock back and forth. Hot tears slipped down my face as I grabbed fistfuls of my hair. “If I just ended it the pain would go away. I wouldn’t have to hurt anymore.” As if in a nervous tick, I started to scratch at the lines at my wrist. I always wore thick bracelets to hide what I had done. At first I thought that that was enough but the pain never ceased inside my soul. _Just end it…._

                Without pushing my disheveled hair out of my face, I stood up and wrapped a hand around the edge of the sink as I reached for the medicine cabinet. Looking at myself in the mirror I watched tears slip from my eyes. _This is best._ Slowly opening the mirrored door to the cabinet, I reached for the bottle of pills. “No one has to know.” With shaky hands, I unscrewed the child safety cap and turned the bottle over while above my cupped hand. I caught as many pills as I could into before dropping the now empty bottle at my feet. I reached with my other hand to turn on the faucet of the sink. _The pain will be over…_

                The door flung open as I brought the heel of my hand to my lips. Glancing over in the direction of the door I saw Saeran, out of breath, and eyes shining. Striding over to me he smacked his hand roughly under my cupped hand, the pills flew into the air and fell to the linoleum floor in numerous clatters. Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me into his arms. He hugged me tightly as if to will all my broken pieces together.

                “What the fuck are you doing, _____?!” I stood in silence at the choked-up words that he whispered against my hair. While still holding me against him he reached up and started to move the hair away from my face. After a few minutes, he cupped my face in his hands and stared at my tear stained face. “Why _____?” He said quietly his eyes giving off the faint sheen of tears that I had grown so accustomed to whenever I looked at myself.

                Looking away from him more tears slipped from my eyes. “Don’t trouble yourself.” I whispered, trying to pull his hands away from my face. _It hurt. But I don’t want to burden anyone with my problems, it would be better if I was just gone._

                “No!” His shout made my shoulders jump. “I’ll trouble myself if I damn well want to.” He said his hands starting to shake as his fingers pressed against my skin.

                “You shouldn’t. You shouldn’t care about me. It would be better if no one did.” I heard him take in a sharp breath the hissing sound echoing in my ears. _My life is a mistake. I am just a walking space saver._ Don’t _care about me. I’m useless._ “It would be better if you—“ My sentence was cut off as he tilted my head up and cut off my words with a kiss. My eyes widened slightly before returning to normal.

                He pulled away from my lips and looked deeply into my eyes. “I know how you are thinking right now. You are not the only one who has thought this way. But I am going to tell you this.” He reached up and brushed my hair out of my eyes so I could see him more clearly. “Because of you, my life has a purpose. If I didn’t have you here my life would be meaningless. You saved me.” Holding onto my hands he knelt in front of me, not once breaking eye contact. “If I have to prove to you every day that I need you by my side. I will do that! Even if I am the only one to prove it to you….Every day, with every fiber of my being, I will prove that your life matters to someone…With pride, I will do that. Regardless of what you think of me right now. I need you in my life!” Reaching for my wrists he began to kiss every single scar, faded and new.

                Wrapping his arms around my waist he nuzzled his face against my stomach. “I refuse to let you leave from my life. You are like air to me, without you I will suffocate. Even if they sound like empty words to you now, I will prove to you they are not! I will come and save you every time you are in trouble! If you don’t want to live for yourself, live for me! Live for me to I can show you every day why I need you!”

                My body was numb as he stood up and grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the bathroom. “What are you doing?” I asked him as he sat me on his bed and knelt in front of me again.

                “I’m going to put your pieces together. Show me.” He said putting his hands on my knees, I felt the warmth of his hands through my clothes.

                “Show you what?” I asked, knowing full well what he had meant.

                Taking my hands in his he turned my wrists over and began to kiss the scars that shown brightly against my regular skin tone. He showed no sign of disgust as his lips touched the rough and jagged skin. “Show me every single moment of pain you experienced. I’m keeping my word. I will show you as many times as is needed to prove my words to you.” Holding my face in his hands he pressed his forehead to mine. “Give me the chance to prove my words to you. Let me show you that they aren’t empty promises.” He pressed his lips to mine in a silent plea.

                I found myself wondering if I could believe him. _Would I be an idiot to believe him? Could it be possible that I could have something to live for?_ As if to answer my question he held my wrists for the third time and kissed every single mark yet again. “Show me, _____. I will fix any and everything you give me.” Looking up towards me his eyes locked with mine and for the first time that I can remember, tears of hope slipped from the corners of my eyes.


End file.
